1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to microcatheters, and, in particular, a microcatheter with a detachable, biocompatible tip.
2. Description of Related Art
Microcatheters are generally inserted into the body through a blood vessel such as the femoral artery and have a variety of uses in the vasculature. Microcatheters may be used to assist in the treatment of various neurovascular conditions such as arteriovenous malformations (AVMs) and aneurysms.
Aneurysms and AVMs may be treated intravascularly with compositions delivered through microcatheters which solidify in vivo so as to permanently occlude blood flow to cerebral aneurysms and cerebral arteriovenous malformations. Suitable intravascular compositions include, by way of example only, cyanoacrylates which polymerize in vivo to form a solid mass as well as solutions of a biocompatible, water insoluble polymer dissolved in a non-aqueous solvent such as dimethyl sulfoxide (“DMSO”) whereupon introduction into the vasculature, the DMSO dissipates and the polymer precipitates in the aqueous based blood composition. Such intravascular compositions further comprise a contrast agent to assist in visualization of the formed mass.
Embolic compositions are delivered to the embolization site from a microcatheter. As the embolic composition solidifies in vivo there may be “flow back” or “reflux” of the composition such that the distal tip of the microcatheter becomes entrapped there within. When this occurs, the clinician either must attempt to withdraw the microcatheter by force, often resulting in microcatheter breakage, or must cut the catheter, leaving the distal tip within the patient's vasculature.